¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?
by Moni-san
Summary: One-shot sobre la hija de Ron y Hermione y el hijo de Draco. ATENCION!SPOILERS DH!


**¿Qué sientes por mi?**

_Rose_

"La primera vez que vi a Scorpius fue en el andén 9 ¾ , en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts y mi padre me dijo que lo machacase en cada examen, yo no logré verlo bien por el humo que el tren echaba, pero se hacía tarde y no hablé más de él, no al menos hasta que le volví ver"

_Scorpius_

"En el expreso a Hogwarts ya no quedaba más espacio y me tuve que sentar con otros dos niños, yo no tenía muchos amigos, eso de tener un padre que había sido mortífago no ayudaba mucho, eran un niño y una niña, Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio a Albus le gustaba el Quidditch como a mí y Rose tenía un padre tan fastidioso como el mío, a los dos nos habían dicho que si no entrábamos a la casa en donde nuestra familia había estado por generaciones nos desheredarían, a ambos nos causó mucha gracia eso y además no les importaba que fuera un Malfoy!"

_Rose_

"Scorpius y yo nos hicimos muy amigos desde el principio, y aunque el terminó en Slytherin como su familia y yo en Gryffindor como la mía, seguíamos manteniendo nuestra amistad, a pesar de a muchos les pareciera raro que una Gryffindor fuera amiga de un Slytherin."

_Scorpius_

"Junto con Albus éramos un trío inseparable, en las clases que compartíamos nos sentábamos juntos y por las tardes los tres hacíamos la tarea en la biblioteca. Albus y Rose incluso me llegaron a invitar a pasar con ellos la navidad y yo acepté a pesar de las insistencias de mi padre y su orgullo de sangre limpia, yo no soy como mi padre a mi no me importa eso y agradezco no haber heredado esos prejuicios de mi padre."

_Rose _

"La primera vez que invitamos a Scorpius para navidad a mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia pero gracias a mi madre, que le encantaba que ya no hubiera esa rivalidad entre las casas, aceptó. A mi tío Harry y a mi tía Ginny tampoco les pareció una mala idea y aunque al llegar a casa mi padre trató a Scorpius con un poco de frialdad, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no era como su padre, sino que era un gran chico y aunque no lo crean, hasta le fue tomando algo de cariño."

_Scorpius_

"Esa navidad fue una de las mejores de mi vida, la familia de Rose y Albus me trató muy bien, solo que a James, el hermano de Albus, sigo sin agradarle, creo que es porque soy un Slytherin, y en el colegio es igual, pero no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado"

_Rose_

"Una vez, Sorpius llegó a defenderme de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que me estaban molestando llamándome ratón de biblioteca, él es un gran amigo junto con Albus siempre me cuidan y me defienden, es algo solitario, pero cuando lo conoces bien, puede llegar a abrirse y mostrar al chico que realmente es, se que sonará raro ya que estamos hablando de un Slytherin, pero la verdad es uno de los chicos más valientes que conozco, ya que constantemente se tiene que enfrantar a sus compañeros de Slytherin, eso es lo me gusta de él, jamás da ni un paso atrás."

_Scorpius_

"Con los años me doy cuenta de que Rose se pone cada día más linda, y ya no la veo solamente como una amiga o una compañera, ella es algo más para mi, no se que haría si la perdiera, por ahora ella no lo sabe, pero no creo poder ocultar mis sentimientos mucho más, cada vez que la veo se hace más difícil no decirle lo que siento, pero ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?, seguro eso destruiría nuestra amistad, ya no sería lo mismo, me gustaría saber que es lo que ella está pensando."

_Rose_

"Scorpius cada vez se pone más raro, cada vez que me ve, aunque sea de lejos, sale disparado en sentido contrario. Le pregunté a Albus si sabía lo que le pasaba y al parecer el tampoco lo sabe. Una o dos veces intenté hablar con Scorpius, sea cuando lo encuentro en la biblioteca, o en nuestras rondas de prefectos, pero el siempre me evita. Una amiga de Gryffindor que, dice ser experta en esas cosas del amor, cree que Scorpius está enamorado de mi! Mi amiga me pregunto que es lo que siento por él y yo no supe que responder, siempre lo tomé como mi mejor amigo, pero nunca me puse a pensar las cosas así, no sé si llegaré a sentir lo mismo por él, talvez si, talvez no, solo el tiempo lo dirá por ahora solo somos amigos."

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, la pareja rose/scorpius me gusta mucho y espero seguir escribiendo más fics de esta, bueno hasta la próxima!! Dejen reviews!!!


End file.
